


Frustration

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is becoming frustrated by Ryo’s apparent disinterest in sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee, Frustrated,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7, with a nod to Back Stage Pass 3.

Dee had initially thought that once he and Ryo became lovers, everything would be smooth sailing. Okay, so maybe that had been a bit naïve, but he’d honestly believed that experiencing everything he could offer would open the floodgates of Ryo’s newly awakened sexuality and have him wanting more. Well, that hadn’t happened.

Ryo hadn’t seemed to hate what they’d done in bed that first proper night they’d spent together after admitting how they felt about each other, but neither had he seemed eager to do it again. If Dee had his way, they’d be having hot sex at least once every night, and possibly some mornings, afternoons, and evenings too, but Ryo’s sex drive seemed to be lacking while Dee’s was firing on all cylinders. It was disappointing. No, scrap that; it was mind-bogglingly, maddeningly, infuriatingly frustrating!

If he didn’t get some loving soon, Dee was convinced he’d just explode. Sure, he could take care of himself, just like he’d been doing every day since he’d met Ryo, but that wasn’t the same. It didn’t satisfy the ache, or even reduce it by much. He felt like a ticking time bomb, and it was getting difficult to concentrate on work when the object of his desires was right there, turning him on without even trying. Something had to be done about the situation, and soon.

When Ryo declined an invitation to go over to Dee’s place after work yet again, Dee came to a decision; obviously he had to take matters into his own hands. He knew Bikky would be out that night, so after giving Ryo enough time to get home and relax a bit, he headed over to his partner’s apartment and let himself in.

As luck would have it, he found Ryo conveniently lying on his bed, nose buried in a book. Ryo was understandably surprised to see him, and even more surprised when Dee marched across the bedroom, climbed on top of him, and kissed him so thoroughly that his eyes wouldn’t even focus after.

‘Oh yeah, I’m good!’ Dee thought to himself, smiling wickedly and delving lower. ‘Bye bye frustration!’ This time he wasn’t even going to give Ryo a chance to say no. 

The End


End file.
